


Trying Something Else

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Lost in the Sauce [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Clones, Clothed Sex, Egg Preg, Frottage, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, boy pussy, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: Roswell is back at base after his interesting night with Nimaria. One of his squad mates seems to like what he sees.(A Sequel to "Trying Something New")
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Roswell (OC)/Stud (OC)
Series: Lost in the Sauce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891408
Kudos: 19





	Trying Something Else

Roswell huffed a little as he walked, more like waddled, back to his barracks after his night with Nimaria. It was taking a bit more effort to get back than he thought. 

When he woke, he found that Nimaria was right, most of the fat had gone down as they slept. And he definitely was still pretty chubby, though he didn’t actually mind it. But his stomach was still distended thanks to the eggs in his womb. Roswell had managed to get most of his armor back on, with the exception of his abdominal armor. That part of his armor he carried in one hand, while the other cupped and rubbed his swollen belly.

He paused to lean against a wall to catch his breath. He shifted where he stood and whimpered as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his cunt. Roswell quickly recollected himself before he started to hurry. After a half hour of walking he finally got back to his barracks. He sighed in relief. 

Roswell was planning on having a shower and then a nap. He was already getting worked up again with his boxers persistently rubbing on his cunt, the feeling of the eggs shifting inside him, the soft feeling of his new chubbiness, and the idea of his brothers seeing him like this.

Roswell bit his lower lip as a whimper escaped him. He had to stop thinking about that or else he was going to end up a mess on the floor. He could feel himself growing hard, and this was neither the time nor the place. Roswell picked up his pace a bit more, and hurried into his bunk room.

Roswell sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. He waddled his way over to his bunk and started taking off his armor and putting it away. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and blacks, and headed for the freshers. Roswell set his fresh clothes aside before stripping down and entering the showers, taking the time to explore his new body. 

Roswell rubbed his hands over his belly, panting at the feeling. He pressed down slightly on his belly, releasing a loud moan at that pressure. His hands started to roam over the rest of his body. He gave his hip a firm squeeze, feeling his flesh squish under his fingers. 

A dark blush crossed Roswell’s face as his hands roamed back to his ass and squeezed there too with a small groan. He then trailed his hands up to his plump breasts and squeezed them as well. He moaned and shivered at the sensation. He could feel himself growing hard, though he couldn’t see over his distended stomach. Roswell huffed. He needed to stop before he made a mess of himself. (Even if he rather liked it.)

Roswell grabbed the soap and started to wash himself off of last night’s activities. His face was still flushed. He bit his lower lip and focused on cleaning himself up. While washing himself, he ventured his fingers down between his legs and rubbed his calloused fingers over the folds of his cunt, which was already wet. He gasped and shuddered at the feeling before he quickly pulled his fingers away.

He quickly returned to his washing. Roswell finished his shower and headed out, drying off before putting on his fresh, clean boxers and blacks. He shuffled back out to his bunk. He tried to ease himself down onto his bunk, but it was harder than before, with his stomach sticking out. He eventually did manage to get himself down with a huff. 

Roswell shifted and shuffled until he was comfortable on his side. He sighed contently as his eyes started to slide closed. Maybe he’d be left alone long enough to rest. He hoped at least.

Stud was walking back to his barracks after the rigorous training session he had had that morning. He didn’t pay anyone or anything any mind as he headed straight for the freshers, pausing long enough only to get a towel. Stud didn’t want to waste too much time in the showers, unlike most of his brothers. He sighed as the hot water ran over his sore body. It was a welcomed relief. He finished showering quickly afterwards. He wrapped the towel around his hips and walked out of the freshers and headed towards his bunk to get fresh blacks. 

Stud dressed in relative silence. He could hear brothers yelling just down the hall. He scoffed and shook his head. He turned to head out of the barracks when something caught his eye. He paused and turned back.

On one of the bunks, he noted a brother was sleeping, or at least resting. It was Roswell. Of course it had to be, it was his bunk. But something was different about him. Stud crept closer to get a better look. 

His mouth went abruptly dry when he noticed how much plumper Roswell was. Stud felt his face heat up as he looked over the back of Roswell’s sleeping form. Stud couldn’t deny that he found it very attractive. 

He bit his lower lip as he felt himself growing hard, rubbing his cock against the fabric of his blacks. His eyes continued to roam over Roswell; taking note of how the other’s blacks strained around Roswell’s now plush rear, thick thighs, and especially around his distended stomach and lush breasts.

Stud whined low, his eyes glazed over slightly. He palmed himself through his blacks, trying to get himself in control, and failing miserably. He started panting as he rubbed himself with a bit more vigor, when he heard a quiet moan. He froze. He looked up from his half hard, and clearly still growing hard cock and his eyes met Roswell’s. The other Clone’s face was flushed as bright red. Stud felt his face heat up more. He swallowed hard. He had no idea what to say.

Roswell had managed to doze off a little, when he heard someone walking through the barracks. He tracked the brother as he moved. Roswell heard the shower in the fresher go for a few minutes, before the water stopped. The footsteps then moved back through the barracks, the brother got dressed, and then the brother left. Except he didn’t. 

Roswell furrowed his brow as he heard the footsteps get closer to him before they stopped again. It was silent for a while before he heard a low whine. Roswell didn’t know why the brother whined. A few moments later, he heard a panting and the sound of fabric rustling.

Roswell slowly and quietly rolled over as best he could. And he found himself watching Stud, as he frantically rubbed the very obvious bulge in his blacks. Roswell couldn’t help but blush. He had caused that, he was sure. He was the cause of Stud trying to either get off or calm down, but failing. Roswell’s blush darkened. He shifted slightly again, and rubbed his legs together, and he felt a slight, slick wetness between his legs, soaking his blacks a little. He moaned as he watched Stud rub himself. Stud suddenly froze and looked up and met his eyes. Roswell panted slightly, his pupils were blown wide. He licked his lips before he spoke.

“I caused that, huh?” he asked.

Stud nodded, fully erect and eyes glazed over with desire.

“Having trouble getting off?”

Another, more frantic, nod.

Roswell shifted again and laid back down, his back facing Stud. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be very nice if I denied you your chance to take care of it, now would it?” Roswell said, gazing at Stud over his shoulder.

Stud looked startled only for a moment, before he started walking closer to the bunk.

“Really? You’re okay with that?” Stud asked with a slight growl.

Roswell shuddered at Stud’s voice. Then he teasingly wiggled his hips. He smirked when he heard Stud choke slightly.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.”

Stud purred as he laid down behind Roswell, flush against the other’s body. Roswell shivered as he felt Stud’s hands start to roam his body. He moaned and gasped as Stud’s wondering hands groped and squeezed his changed body. Stud gave Roswell’s ass a firm squeeze before he started kneading it. Roswell gasped and thrust back into those strong hands, Stud laughing against his back.

Stud shifted his hands to Roswell’s thighs. He squeezed those plush thighs before moving up to his now wider hips. Stud firmly pulled Roswell back, nestling his hips against the wide curve of Roswell’s ass.

Then Stud suddenly rolled his hips against the swell of Roswell’s ass. Roswell felt his mouth go dry, as he felt Stud’s clothed, hard cock rub against his clothed ass, pushing in between his ass cheeks slightly. Stud continued to rock against Roswell, making him gasp and moan as Stud reached over to cup Roswell’s swollen belly and pressed down. Roswell moaned obscenely, and thrust back into Stud’s rolling hips. He could feel his cock push against the fabric of his blacks, soaking part of it with precome, he could feel the wet spot between his legs grow as his cunt gushed. Roswell moaned, Stud’s laugh rumbling against his back. Stud leaned in, kissed and mouthed at the shell of Roswell’s ear and jaw. Roswell whimpered.

“You really love this, don’t you Roswell?” Stud purred.

He received a low moan in response.

Stud grinned at the squirming Clone in front of him. He kept one hand on Roswell’s belly, while the other slipped up to cup and squeeze one of his breasts. Tears started to pool in the corners of Roswell’s eyes. Stud continued to kiss and nip at his jaw.

“You know, I’d like to know how you ended up such a cute, plump vod. So soft and squeezable.” he purred, punctuating each word with a thrust. Roswell whimpered and sobbed with frustrated need. His blacks between his legs was absolutely soaked and his cock ached as it strained against his blacks.

Stud hummed in his ear. “Of course, you were always a good looking vod. But this,” he says as he squeezes Roswell’s breast and belly making the Clone cry out in pleasure. “Is down right sexy.”

Roswell squirmed and whined. “Stud…”

Stud kissed the shell of Roswell’s ear as he continued to rock into Roswell’s thick ass.

“And I especially want to know about this,” he said while he pressed and shook Roswell’s belly, making the eggs shift inside him.

Roswell released a loud and obscene moan. He felt slick gush from his cunt and more precome leaked from his cock. He was so, so close.

“How’d you get those eggs in there? And why? I bet you get off on it, didn’t you?”

Roswell moaned loudly in reply. It was true. He did.

“You know, seeing you like this, it makes you look pregnant. And that is so hot. Maybe I should go and get you pregnant after the eggs are gone.”

Roswell sobbed and panted as Stud rocked faster and faster against him. Roswell was crying and desperate. Stud’s thrusting got faster and faster. His words came faster as well, and more disconnected.

“Fuck, Roswell. Fuck!” Stud moaned and his hips stuttered hard against Roswell’s ass.

Roswell came with a cry. His blacks were beyond soaked now, and yet more slick gushed from his cunt. His cock was softening, leaving a white, sticky mess in his blacks. He whined and panted as he came down from his high. That was incredible. He felt light and sated, limbs were heavy and he didn’t feel like moving. Roswell felt Stud shift behind him. He then felt Stud move him. He groaned as he was moved. Roswell blinked sleepily up at Stud and smiled.

Stud smiled back. Then he leaned forward and kissed Roswell on the lips. They stayed there, kissing each other for a while, before pulling away for air.

“That was incredible.” Stud breathed.

Roswell blushed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Then Stud leaned in for another kiss. Roswell hummed contently into it.

“I really enjoyed it too,” he whispered quietly.

Stud smiled softly. He leaned down and brushed his nose against Roswell’s cheeks, leaving a gentle kiss after. Then he laid down, wrapping his arms around Roswell and pulling him close. Roswell smiled and snuggled down with Stud. Roswell’s eyes drooped closed as he nuzzled into Stud’s shoulder. 

Stud chuckled as his eyes slid closed.

“Have a nice nap, cyar’ika.” he whispered.

“You too, cyare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Cyare: beloved, loved, popular  
> Cyar'ika: darling, sweetheart  
> Vod: brother, sister, mate, sibling, comrade


End file.
